vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Hayley
The relationships between the Regent of the New Orleans Coven Davina Claire and the Crescent Wolf Pack Queen Hayley Marshall. Season One In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'''' Davina saves Hayley's unborn daughter life by unlinking Hayley's life to Sophie Deveraux's. In [[Reigning Pain in New Orleans|''Reigning Pain in New Orleans]],'' Davina and Hayley meet for the first time in the Abatoire where they both now live when Hayley interrupts a chat between Davina and her friend Josh. Davina first believes that Hayley was Klaus' wife. Later Hayley asks for Davina's help about her pack's curse and tells her that Agnes was killed by Elijah which leads Davina to leave the Abatoire. In ''Après Moi, Le Déluge, ''Hayley was required (as she was carrying Esther's descendent) to watch Davina be sacrifice and was upset when Davina didn't come during the reaping not knowing it was hijacked at the time. In ''The Big Uneasy, ''At ''La Fête des Bénêdictions also known as Feast of the Blessings. ''Hayley has a gift for Davina, but is stopped by an attendant. She tells Hayley to give the gift to Monique, which she reluctantly does. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina gives Marcel The Devil's Star which directly helps saves the life of Hayley's newborn daughter. Season Two In The Map of Moments, It's revealed by Elijah that Hayley is afraid that should a witch as potent as Davina find out about Hope she would attack her as she is an enemy to Klaus. he reassures that Davina will not be a threat to Hope as all she will be is an ally as she has the potential to become the next leader of the New Orleans Coven once Esther is out of the picture. In ''Brotherhood of the Damned, Davina with Kol's help frees the Hayley's pack from The Abattoir which Finn magically trapped there with Marcel's Army who could barely control their hunger as the result of Finn's spell. In I Love You, Goodbye, Davina attends Hayley and Jackson's wedding and learns that Hope is alive as she wasn't sacrificed by her former best friend. As Elijah predict Davina's not a thereat to Hope seeing as she's happy to as learn that Hope survived the attempt on her life. In When the Levee Breaks, Davina is approached by Aiden and Josh to create an object that will prevent Hope from using magic, so that Hayley and Jackson can escape with her. Davina creates Hope's Bracelet as it implies she doesn't want Hope to Dahlia's slave and live an "normal life" outside of the city with her mother unlike Davina herself . Season Three In You Hung the Moon, It's revealed that Elijah asked Davina to lift the curse, but she refused due to her new policy of not doing any favors for vampire especially the Mikealsons. However '' Davina changed her mind and after listening to Marcel's advice. Davina struck a deal with Hayley on the one night she could be in human form and see her daughter: Davina would block the curse that was placed on Hayley, Jackson and the rest of their pack if Hayley killed Kara Nguyen for rebelling against her (to place fear in her coven for not listening to her). Hayley did just that and killed Kara, along with a few other unnamed witches. Davina blocked the curse. In ''The Axeman's Letter, Hayley along with Jackson attend Fête de Cadeau as Davina request them to be her bodyguards as she knows there's some uproar from those who oppose her especially Van Nguyen. As Davina takes the break from being Regent Hayley comes over to her and they start talking. Hayley offers her beer to Davina noting "You need it more I do" ''as she gives the young witch advice base from her leadership of her pack. Hayley is impressed with Davina as she admits she wants to lead the covens in a new direction and lifted The Crescent Curse seeing she would rather have Hayley as a friend not a slave. Hayley smiles widely, thrilled by this gift, and Davina smiles back at her happily too. Trivia * Several parallels exist between them: ** They are both born in New Orleans. ** They are both born in old supernatural powerful bloodline of The French Quater. ** They were both saved by Marcel Gerard - however he send Hayley away as a baby, but kept Davina as his ''daughter. ** They are both involved with Mikaelson Brothers. ** They are both friends with Rebekah Mikaelson (even if Davina’s current relation with her is strained) and Rebekah has been showed protector of them both) ** They are both leader of their people ** They both have some difficulties to re-integrate their people ** They were both killed by a Deveraux Witch in order to perform a rituel and both later came back to life (Davina as fully alive and Hayley as undead). ** They were both adopted. * Davina is indirectly the reason of why Hayley stayed in New Orleans as the witches tried to use her unborn child as a way to have the Original Family’s help in their search of Davina * Davian helps to save Hayley’s daughter’s life both; by stopping Hayley’s miscarriage and by making the bracelet * They were the only ones to use a book reference by calling Klaus and the other Mikaelsons the Old Ones. Quotes Season 1 :Davina : "You're Hayley. Klaus' wife." :Hayley : "Ew, no! Never. I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be all-powerful superwitch, Davina?" :Hayley : "Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course, it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other?" :--''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' ---- Season 3 :Hayley : "Davina, let me out of here right now, or I swear I will kill you." :Davina : "You can try. Or, we can have a polite conversation." :Hayley : "You magically kidnapped me on the one night that I can see my daughter. Do not talk to me about "polite!"" :Davina : "Look, I have access to the witch ancestors. I can channel the power of the one who created the spell that cursed you. You can be free, Hayley." :Hayley : "Under your terms, I'm guessing. Spill." :Hayley : "Fine. Just tell me who you want dead." :Davina : "You're completely cloaked. No magic will be able to track you. The witch's name is Kara Nguyen. She runs a café, Chim Lac, in the lower 9th Ward. She'll be there before dawn." :Davina : "As long as the candle burns, your curse won't be active." :Hayley : " And when a strong wind comes along...?" :Davina : "My magic will protect the flame. Of course, you'll have to work with me." :Hayley : "I'm doing this for my pack. If I turn into a wolf tonight before seeing my daughter, I will come for you, and I will tear you apart." :Davina : "When the sun comes up tomorrow and you're still you, you'll owe me an apology." :--''You Hung the Moon'' ---- : Davina: I have to pick one-- orange or purple? : Davina: irritably Okay, I know this is sacred oil, but can we please not do that right now? : Davina: Thank you. : Davina: Sorry. Thank you for coming. : Hayley: her eyes Like we had a choice, Davina. Either we do your bidding, or you blow out that candle of yours and turn us back into wolves. So, we're pretty much your slaves. : Davina: nervously This is my first Cadeau as Regent. Since I represent the city, the covens have to pay tribute to me, and I throw them a party. I need them to respect me, but this is the first public event since... : Hayley: ...Since you had me kill those witches in the 9th Ward? : Davina : I have a feeling it might not go so well, especially since Van Nguyen blames me for what happened to his mom. He vowed to get back at me. Actually, he said he would erase me. I mean, who even talks like that? : Hayley: So, you want us to be your bodyguards? : Davina: Look, I know that you're not exactly thrilled with me right now, but if I die, that candle's magic dies, too. And then there's nothing stopping you from changing back into wolves. : Hayley: sighs I'll keep you alive. : Hayley But, if you wear that awful orange scarf, you'll wish that I hadn't. : Hayley: Not a fan of goats, huh? : Davina: I love goats. But, do you know how many of them I've had to sacrifice? Just once, I'd like to get a gift card. I mean, I know this is all tradition, but it's just not me. And you know what I really hate? : Hayley: That choker-scarf? : Davina: This choker-scarf! And I only wore it because Josephine did, and I thought that maybe, if I were more like her, then... then maybe, they would respect me. : Hayley Here. You need this more than I do. : Hayley: You know, Davina, I... I wasn't okay with what you had me to do the Versailles Coven. : Hayley: But, I'm guessing that you're not okay with it, either. So you're running from it, pretending to be someone that you're not. Someone who you think that they want you to be. You know what I've learned? No one is gonna respect you until you show them who you really are. So... : Hayley ...If you're gonna wear old-lady choker-scarves, you're gonna get old-lady goats. : Hayley: Happy witch day, or whatever this is... : Davina: Hayley, I wanted to thank you. : Hayley: For what? The free fashion advice? : Davina: You were right. Since I became Regent, I've tried to control everything and everyone. But, that's not me. I don't want to be that person anymore. : Davian: I asked the Ancestors to give me the magic to lift your curse. Since it's Cadeau... : Davina: smiles They granted it. : Hayley: Huh. : DAVINA: Keeping you a slave seems like something the older generation would do. : Davina: I'd rather have you as a friend. :--''The Axeman's Letter'' See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed